A weird Romantic Comedic Adventure
by swordmaster888
Summary: In short; 4 trainers in Alola get up to various high jinks. In slightly less short: Mikuru Buranku's life is changed when she meets Jess, an Ace trainer who seems to not have any sense of direction. As Jess wanders about in the trials with his new friends they'll meet all kinds of Pokemon and people and get up to all kinds of funny situations. This story is mostly made of OC's.


I do not own Pokémon.

I don't know how far I'll go with this story; this just seems something that would be fun.

Before I start the story, I should mention that I haven't played Sword or Shield, nor Ultra Sun and Moon, this story is based on what I remember from my playthrough of Moon, and some ideas I had.

"Jess no." Talking

_Jess Yes? Thinking_.

"_Lycanroc! Roc!"_ Pokémon talking.

*Mikuru's POV*

_You know one would think that when you live in an island region that you would never have anything to be sad about really. There would have to be something for you to do at basically anytime, especially because of-_

"_Happiny_?" my precious baby calls to me from my arms.

_In this world of Pokémon there are tons of these cute and powerful little creatures that we all work with in our lives. I have two of them myself, my Happiny who I gave just the cutest name 'Sweets' and my Audino 'Mercedes'. I would catch more Pokémon, but I really don't need any more than my two girls, taking care of them is a bit of a hassle at times anyway. Though I can't help but think that maybe I should at least get one more, or maybe even a full team. But I'm not a trainer, so maybe I should go for some kind of dog or fox one. Come to think of it there should be some Rockruff's nearby. _

"_Au-di. No_," called Mercedes.

"Hey Mikuru, are you zoning out again? If you start saying 'sigh' again I'm going to leave you alone here." Calls out Nat

I gaze over at Nat; she's wearing a new outfit today. Normally she wears shorts and a t-shirt everywhere, but right now she's wearing a white wet suit that has pink frills on her hips and some googles on her head.

"Hello Nat, cute clothes. What's the occasion?"

"Did you forget that we volunteered to watch the trial goers tonight?" Nat pouts with her hips jutting out to the left.

_I know you don't like being called cute Nat but making poses like that when you're about 1.5 meters tall and with pink pig tails you might as well be a fairy type. Hey, wait a second, I feel like she said something important there._

"What was that again?"

"Miki, seriously. I know you're a bit of a ditz, but we're getting payed for this. I mean, you don't really need the money, but I do so I need you at your best, so we don't get fired."

"Yeah, yeah." I wave her off.

_That's right the Kahuna had asked some of us to help with the night shift trials. I had nothing better to do and I said I would do it if I got free berries. I mean I don't need to cook considering I live in the hotel with my parents, but I do like doing so from time to time. Nat can sell the berries as juice later for a lot of money to trainers on the trials. Some part of me thinks it's wrong, but she sells them at about the same price of Lemonade or Moo-moo milk, so I guess it's not too bad._

"I'll call a ride Pokémon; we should be able to get to Hau'oli City in 5 minutes." Nat then turns to do just that while I take out our helmets from my bag.

While I take off my hat and roll up and tie my sun dress, I can't help but think that something in this job will bring some excitement to my life.

"Sigh"

Nat lightly bops me on the head.

"Miki what did I say"

"That I should actually sigh instead of saying sigh whenever I feel melancholic"

"…."

"What?"

"I didn't think you knew how to use big words like that correctly."

"WHA- HEY!"

Nat raises her hands in surrender before continuing, "I mean I don't even know what that word means."

"Oh, uh basically I feel depressed and a bit empty. I just can't help but feel like something's missing."

"I swear to Arceus if this is the start of your rom-com adventures I am not going to be the third wheel." Nat sneers at me.

I tilt my head and ask her "What's a rom-com?"

Nat looks at me strangely, like if I had another head.

"Miki you read them all the time."

"Read what?"

"Romantic comedies, you know like those stories of the rich girl falling in love with the-"

Before Nat could finish her sentence, a little kid calls out "HELP!"

Nat and I run over to the kid. We find that there's a bunch of kids here at the beach outside Ten Carat Hill, all freaking out. I mean usually that isn't too strange, but it is strange considering that all of them are trainers. I mean I know that I didn't have the best problem-solving skills when I was 10 either but c'mon, the champion was 12 when he took the title.

I crouch down to eye level with the kid who had led us here.

"Can you tell me what's going on here? I'm one of the chaperones for the island trials." I pat her head to reassure her, the fact that she looks adorable has nothing to do with it.

"M-my z ring was stolen!" The kid starts to sniffle.

"Stolen!? Who on earth would do that!?" I yell, afterwards I hug the little girl after realizing that yelling at a kid would probably just scare them even more.

"This really mean lady said that we don't *sniffle* deserve them and took it from us."

_Ever since team skull had shut down 16 years ago crime has been at an all time low, it's usually just the Pokémon who'd steal things. Come to think of it there has to be at least 20 kids here so who ever that person was had to be super strong._

"Nat go get the police I'll stay here with the kids."

"Right," Nat runs towards the city before doubling back "Wait what do I tell them exactly?"

I roll my eyes _and she calls me a ditz, _"Some people took all of the trial goers z-rings and are inside Ten Carat Hill, I'm going to stay here to make sure they don't come out."

"Alright, but Miki are you sure you don't want to get all the kids and come with me, you don't exactly have strong Pokémon" Nat asks concerned.

_I usually don't mind when people point out that my Pokémon aren't strong, it's not why I got them anyway. But right now, a level 10 Happiny and a level 20 Audino won't do much other than stall. Nat isn't much better, all she has is a Corsola and Sandshrew, both at level 15. _

Suddenly, a voice interrupts my thoughts "It's alright, I'll go after them."

A man, at least I assume based on the voice, in a dark cloak with a hood covering his head walks past me. He looks about 1.7 meters tall.

"Uh sir there's no need to go after them, we just need to guard the entrance," I say.

The hood moves a little, I guess he's shaking his head no.

"A friend of mine was in there a little bit earlier, down the cave there's an opening that you can fly out of, the thief is probably making their way there."

_Dang, I guess that means that he really does have to hurry. But I can't just let him go by himself, if the thief what strong enough to take all of these kids z rings then there's no way he could do this alone._

"Nat take the kids to the Poke Center then go to the police; I'll be back later."

Nat nods and directs all the kids toward the city

"Hey wait up!" I run next to him.

The guy pauses and turns to me.

"I might not be able to put up a good fight but if your Pokémon get hurt then I'll be able to heal them up right away, I have like tons of potions on me-" the man opens his mouth to say something but I keep talking "My parents kind of spoiled me when they heard I was going to chaperone the late night trial so you don't have to worry about paying me back," I finish with a smile.

The man shuts his mouth and shrugs, as if to say, 'alright then'.

We start walking into the cave, he doesn't pull out any repellant, so I decide not either. We walk in silence, so I'm just left alone with my thoughts again.

_I wonder if this guy has really strong Pokémon, it would explain why all the others are avoiding us, or maybe the thief beat up all of them. Hey now that I get a better look at him, he looks about the same age as me._

"My name's Jess, if you wanted to see my face you could just ask by the way."

"Uh, sorry. You have to admit the tattered cloak is a bit suspicious, I mean it is cool in a way, like you got some kind of anti-hero vibes going on or like some kind of rouge from an RPG. Oh, wait sorry um, I'm Mikuru Buranku."

Jess just chuckles before crouching and motioning for me to do the same. I notice that we already made it out of the cave, but instead of going to the grass area where I remember Nat telling me about once, we were on some kind of cliff with a z crystal pedestal on it. Jess starts crawling, I would rather not stain my light blue dress but getting back the kids z rings is more of a priority, so I do so as well. We crawl to the edge of the cliff and peer down, and in the middle of the field there's some woman with black and white hair, she's wearing a black jacket that hangs loosely on her shoulders that has some kind of symbol on the back that I can't make out. She has baggy pants on and pointed shoes. Come to think of it I probably should've started my description with the fact that she seems to be wearing a pirate hat. Like it looks cool, don't get me wrong, but I have never seen someone wear one of those outside of Halloween, and that was last week. She has a sack over her right shoulder, I assume that's where she's keeping all the stolen z rings.

Jess makes the 'shush' gesture and I start to hear what the woman is saying, "Gyahahaha! Those chumps stood no chance against the great captain Uki! Maybe now I'll be able to sleep soundly."

Jess turns towards me, "I'm going to go battle her, we know her name now. Err, I mean. You stay here and if things go bad you retreat and tell the police who did this."

I panic a little _what do you mean 'just stay here' what if something bad happens! _

"No, I'll go too, uh just let me text my friend Nat- "

I pull my phone out.

"Wait no don't!" Jess whisper yells to me but being the dummy that I am I don't heed his warning. You see, it's the dead of night, and my phone is almost always at maximum brightness whenever it starts up and this hit me straight in the face.

"GAH! My eyes!"

"What!? Who's there!?"

Jess sighs before jumping off the cliff and lands like a hero. _So cool._ Wait he's not moving.

The woman stares at Jess for a bit before asking "Uh you alright man?"

Jess manages to grunt out "I forgot to roll before striking the pose, the drop was a big higher than it looked, just give me a sec."

_Oh no, he's a complete dork. Maybe Nat was right, this is the start of my rom-com. Nah no way. I just met the guy. He's probably some big nerd underneath the cloak, it'd explain why he wears it unironically._

Jess gets up and grasps his cloak.

"I may have humiliated myself briefly, but I can promise you this-"

Jess throws off his cloak, revealing a somewhat tan skin, short jet-black hair, a sleep deprived face, and what looks like an ace trainer outfit that's black and red instead of all blue.

_OH NO! He looks like the guys who's routes I would go for in all of Nat's Otome games!_

A premium ball appears in Jess' outstretched hand.

"Me and my partner Keaton will take you down!" Jess throws the ball and out comes a midnight Lycanroc.

Uki starts clapping and jumping up and down. I notice that she has her jacket open and a dress shirt with a bunch of ruffles on it. _Guess she really wanted to go for the pirate outfit but didn't have enough money for the full thing._

"Oooh! Man, if you stuck the entrance from earlier that would have been so much cooler than it already is! How'd you get the cloak to come off so cleanly!"

Jess wavers slightly in his pose before deciding to just give it up.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you, but you have to give me the z rings."

Uki seems to deeply consider the option.

"And I'll even give you the cloak"

Uki seems to really strain with the choice presented to her.

_That's not really gonna work is it?_

"…or I can just beat you up and take you with me."

Jess blinks, I don't think either of really expected someone to say something like that.

"Yeah you're kinda cute, we could make a date out of it."

_I don't know why, but her saying that makes me mad…. Wait._

I decide to get up from where I was and yell "Hurry up and take her out Jess!"

Jess nods back to me. Uki sees this and sighs, she puts the bag on her left shoulder and takes out a Pokeball.

"Go Golipsopod! Let's beat them down and down and never let up!"

_Wow she doesn't even have the decency to give it a nickname it._

"_Goli!" _roars the Pokémon.

I take out my phone and turn to the Pokedex app. From what I can see it looks like both of their Pokémon are insanely strong. They both must be at least level 50. With Lycanroc being only Rock type and Golipsopod being both Bug and Water type this is going to be an intense battle.

_Man, I am glad I'm here to watch this, it's going to be so cool. Sucks for anyone who isn't here to see it, I don't even want to blink!_

"No! I lost," cries out Uki.

Jess and Keaton high five each other.

Jess walks up to Uki and Golipsopod and extends his hand "Now, the Z rings."

Uki pouts "and here I thought you were going to help me up."

"First I need the Z rings, then I'll consider doing other stuff."

Uki returns Golipsopod before handing the sack to Jess, who then inspects it and nods.

"Keaton."

Jess' Lycanroc walks up to Uki.

_He wouldn't do anything he doesn't have to right?_

Keaton drags his hand across the ground, like when he used rock throw during that totally awesome fight from earlier. Uki flinches thinking she's going to be hit but open her eyes to Keaton offering her the tattered cloak Jess had thrown earlier.

"Huh?" Uki takes the cloak confused.

"I'll show you how to take it off with a dramatic flourish later," Jess winks at Uki, "just get out of here for now yeah?"

_There's that feeling again, grrrrr. _

Uki nods before taking out a Gengar from another Pokeball.

"I'll- uh, I owe you one. Come to Ula' ula Island if you want to have another match. I'll definitely win the next one okay?" Uki waves to the both of us before having her Gengar levitate the both of them out of the farthest hollow.

Jess waves hi to me, and so does Keaton.

_Aww… Hey come to think of it I wonder where the police are. That battle took a while._

"Freeze this is the police!"

_Ah snickerdoodles._

Jess and Keaton both hold their hands up in surrender as the police officers surround them, when I notice that Officer Jenny is taking out her hand cuffs, I decide to call out to them and hopefully make up a believable enough story.

"So, let me get this straight."

Both Jess and I make signs for her to continue.

"You both walked onto the cliff where the Z Crystal is but didn't move the boulder that usually blocks the way."

Jess nods, while I realize that no we didn't move it, that's actually weird.

"You saw some kind of sexy pirate lady with all the z rings in a sack."

Jess nods, I agree with him, but I pinch his arm because of what I now identify as jealousy.

"You then had a really intense battle after messing up the start of your entrance like a dork."

I feel like a bobble head at this point, Jess pouts this time. _Cute_.

"You then let the sexy pirate lady get away because you felt bad for her."

"No, she threw dirt in my face and ran away."

"And Happiny and I were too busy helping Keaton to do anything."

"RiGhT. She made a daring escape. But you managed to get the Z Rings so it's all good."

More nodding.

Nat sighs and rests her head in her hands before continuing "and somehow that was convincing enough to the Police so after filing out some paperwork they let you go."

Jess and I both laugh at Nat's frustration. After getting out of the police station Jess and I had met up with Nat. We were gone for so long that Nat was worried sick about me, so to calm her down I offered to take her to the malasalada shop, my treat.

Jess manages to stop laughing and talk again "I suppose that is one possibility Natalie."

Nat sits back up "Actually it's Natsuki, but you can call me Nat. After all," Nat points to mine and Jess' joined hands on the table, "we're probably going to be friends from now on."

Jess blushes and scratches his cheek with a finger from his free hand, "ah. Yeah I suppose so huh."

_Stop being so cute, we haven't been on our first date yet and I already want to hug the stuffing out of you._

"How did that happen again?" Nat asks.

"I decided to stake my claim before Uki comes back and asked him to go out with me before we came out of the police station."

"Mikuru's really pretty and from what I've seen so far a nice person so I saw no reason to say no," Jess turns to me, "Oh but I don't have a lot of money on me, so we'll have to wait about a week before if you want to go anywhere fancy."

I waive off Jess' concerns, I don't really care about fancy stuff.

_As long as we go somewhere together and have fun it doesn't really matter. Hey maybe we could go on a picnic with all of our Pokémon and he can help me get my own Lycanroc! Keaton looks so cool, oh but Midday and Dusk Lycanrocs are really cool too, and it'd be like having a doggo to take care of. Keaton feels more like another kid, kind of like Sweets is to me._

"Hey Jess if you don't mind me asking where are you from, I haven't seen you around Alola before."

"Well long story short I came from Hoehn."

_Huh, he doesn't really give me that kind of impression, would've thought he was a native. Especially considering that he has a Lycanroc, as far as I know those aren't native to Hoehn. _

"What's the long story in full?"

Jess lets go of my hand and sits up straight, "Well-"

A/n: I'll try to at least write the next chapter.


End file.
